tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer of Night
|qualclasses = | height =178 cm | weight =75 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Spear. | likes =Friends and family. | dislikes =War. | talent =Kingship. | enemy =No one. | imagecol =Purple. }} Lancer of Night is the Lancer-class Servant of Antoneu de Maris in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. He fights along his Master as one of the members of the Midnight Thieves. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name 'is 'Yudhisthira, the King of Indraprastha, he is the elder brother of the Five Pandava Brothers and younger brother of Karna for whom have such a great respect. He is the son of Kunti and the God of Destiny Dharma. He and his younger brothers were created without knowing the existence of their parentage with their elder brother. Lancer was a leader with no match and according to legend when open his eyes could burn the entire world with the flames they expel. After being coronated, the love of the people towards him made the other Kings of Hastinapur, Dhritrashtra and Duryodhan jealous, making them attempt homicide against the new king, but with the advice of Lancer, his brothers bore a tunnel in the stone under their ouse and flee from there before the fire starts. After flee he and his brothers married the princess Draupadi and with the help of Krishna the Pandavas came back to the city to the right inheitance of Lancer's throne. Bhishma adviced King Dhritrashtra to divide the terrain of Hastinapur between the Karauvas and Pandavas and so he did. In his terrain, Yudhisthira founded the city of Indraprastha, the Plain of the Lightning God and there he performed a ritual named Rajasuya Yagna by acquiring offerends of all the world with the help of his brothers, ritual in that he called Krishan to be his honoured guest. Later, Lancer lost his reign in a game of dices he was trapped in by his aunt. Lancer wouldn't be able to win no matter way once he coudn't open his eyes. The Pandavas were exiled by 13 years, which included one year in anonymity. During that exile, once his brothers had drunk the water of a cursed lake haunted by a Yaksha. After Lancer, who doesn't wanted to drink the water, answering many questions asked by the Yaksha, the demon released his brothers and reveled to be no other but not Dharma, Yudhisthira's father, wanting to judge the righteousness of his son who passed in every test of his character. During his last year of exile in the kingdom of Virata where he learned magecraft to see through his eyelids, not needing to open his eyes anymore. After returning to his kingdom, Lancer tried to evitate the conflict between his brothers and the Kauravas, but was unable to accomplish this. During the war he was forced to bend several rules of his divine father like lie to Drona tolding him that his son Ashwattama died and kill hundreds of warriors against his will. Lancer was the main target of commander Drona of the Kaurava but he was fiercely guarded by his younger brother Arjuna. On the fourteenth night however, Drona challenged Lancer to a duel. Drona showers numerous weapons on him, but Lancer calmly counters them and successfully drove off his preceptor. Eager to continue the duel, he is about to chase the guru but is stopped by Krishna. On the fifteenth day, Drona launched a furious attack on the Pandava army when Arjuna was distracted. Yudhishthira led a counterattack with his brothers and managed to wound Drona grievously. He and Duryodhana engaged themselves in a duel on the 16th day of the war. However, with his level headed demeanour, Lancer overpowers his cousin. With four sharp arrows, he kills Duryodhana's horses, with a fifth, his charioteer, with a sixth, knocks off his diadem, a seventh, breaks his bow and with an eight his sword. he cuts off his banner with a spear but spares his life as he was weaponless. Lancer also killed his uncle Shalya in a battle. Shalya was tricked into joining the Kauravas. Lancer however managed to extract a vow from him that he will constantly demoralize Karna when he becomes his charioteer for the duel with Arjuna. Krishna said that since Shalya was a warrior with a calm demeanour none but Lancer would be able to match him in a duel. Therefore he swears to kill him. Though he fights with him several times, he lets Shalya live as he was needed to help defeat Karna. On the eighteenth day Krishna reminds Lancer of his vow. A usually mild Lancer was transformed into a ferocious fighter as he used his bow to break through the Kaurava ranks in search of Shalya. With his expertise in using the war chariot, he destroyed Shalya's many times, but he kept coming back on another one. Lancer breaks his chariot for the last time with a shower of 700 arrows. In desperate attempt, Shalya rushed towards him on foot but Lancer hurled his spear towards Shalya, thus killing him. At the end of the war, Lancer performed the Ashwamedha Yagna and crowned himself as the Emperor of Hastinapura. After the end of the great war Ashwatthama,the son of guru Drona avenged his father's unethical death.At the night of 18th day of Kurukshetra war, with the blessing of Lord Shiva, Ashwatthama killed everyone of the Pandava army including the sons of the Pandava Brothers. Only the Five Pandavas, Lord Krishna and Satyaki were the remaining survivors of the great war after this incident. The Pandavas and Krishna who were away during night,returned to their camp the next day morning. Hearing the news of these events in the morning Lancer fainted and the Pandavas become inconsolable. Their mother told them that Karna was none but their elder brother. The notice enraged Lancer in such a manner that he cursed all women in the world to be unable to keep secrets. After that he and his brothers retired from the throne and went to live in the Himalayas accompanied by a dog and their wife. While climbing the peaks, Draupadi and four of the Pandavas fell to their deaths, dragged down by the weight of their guilt for their sins. While on the way up, Lancer had to answer every time Bhima asked him the reason for his wife and brothers' fall. But he did not even look back to help any of them which seemed very cruel to Bhima. He explained to Bhima the reason for their death eventually, when Draupadi died he explained the even though she loved all her five husbands equally she always had a soft corner for Arjuna. This was because Lancer knew that the time to leave earthly ties had come and he needed to focus his mind. Lancer was the only one to reach the mountain peak in his mortal body, because he was unblemished by sin or untruth. This may also prove that Dharma cannot die ever. On reaching the top, Indra asked him to abandon the dog before entering the Heaven. But Lancer refused to do so, citing the dog's unflinching loyalty as a reason. It turned out that the dog was his father, Dharma, tricking the Pandavas again. Lancer than was reunited with his brothers, including Karna, in the heavens. Appearance Lancer is a man in his 30 of dark skin and long light green hair falling in his shoulders and back. He wears a white uniform of combat similar to that weared by his younger brother but with a purple long scarf he wields around his neck and both arms and the rod of his spear that is made of pure gold. When open his eyes have black sclare and his irises have the same colors as that of a fire pit. Personality Lancer is the embodiment of a 'Hero of Justice' and that was the thing that lead him towards his end in the Kurukshetra War. Nowadays he keeps his honor and inquestionable goodness and peacefulness along his calm behavior. Although it came to be something completely pitiful in his opinion, Lancer loyally protected his Master when the Thieves discovered about the human traffic he organized. His loyalty is shown to exceed the concept of honor or any type of code that binds him, even doesn't accepting his Master behavior, Lancer quietly obeys his orders. In both the fights he participated he showed a indispensable respect towards his oponnents and even compared the spearsmanship of the other Lancer with that of Karna and the ability of both Archers with Arjuna's. However he showed to be a deadly opponent with his quite irritating calm expression and doesn't demonstrated any mercy against his enemies other than the disarmed Assassin and later Archer of Night who was in the same situation as the first. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities Lancer is a godlike warrior from the Hindu Epics, capable of withstanding the blows of Karna, Drona and many other heroes who fought at the Kaurava side. He was able to force Rider of Noon to use his second Noble Phantasm and even in brazillian soil he showed to be stronger than Saber of Night. His spearplay is said to match that of the God of War even without being able to see. After learning the vision magecraft he became even stronger as a warrior. Yudhisthira is the son of Dharma, the destiny, and as that, he have a particularly high Rank on Magic Resistance, the same happens in his Divinity Skill; son of Dharma, the Destiny, and tought to be maybe the avatar of the God of Fire Agni, even his spearplay is considered to be that of a God of War. He have such authority that is able to be considered as an Indrajit, a Conqueror of Gods. His eyes are said to be able to burn the entire world if open. However his Mana Burst (Flames) is not strict to his Noble Phantasm, but rather as a inate ability to manipulate flames. Some legends states him as an Avatar of the God of Fire, as cited before. He is revered as the perfect King, who understanded Dharma itself and was capable to use it at his favor. Loved by everyone in his kingdom and even under and above it, even if he offers himself to lead the gods, they will bow down their heads and obey his orders quietly and loyally du his High Ranked Charisma. Although a great magician the unic type of Magecraft he utilizes is the vision magecraft needed to see with closed eyes. Supernatural Powers is the ability to freely move and levitate nearby objects. At his level, Lancer is able to control any object or physical body at will, the only condition necessary to fulfill it's use is that he must touch the said object or physical body. Anyway he is unable to move living beings freely but rather he can use telecinetic waves to throw them away. The five Noble Phantasms of Lancer are: Agneyastra: Eyes of the Fire God, Open; the eyes of Lancer. Is a completely different thing than Mystic Eyes, rather than cast magic they just destroy everything in his eyesght as a extension of his Mana Burst Skill. He can focuse it to reduce a person to dust with just one glare. The Agneyastra, the personal weapon of the God of Fire Agni, is just a conceptual improvement that gives inexhaustibility to the fire expelled. Due to that, the flames are impossible to cease unless Lancer dies. Lancer tried to use it to threaten Saber of Night, once that even if all the flames would be divided to the brazillian population by the later's Noble Phantasm, all of them would die with him. However, Saber was able to manage a way to counter it anyway. Indraprastha: Plain of the God of Lightning; the Kingdom build by Lancer, according to legend it had take only a night to stablish it. Due this legend, during night time only, Lancer is capable of summoning his brothers to fight along side him, even Karna due the myth of their reconcilliation. Although they can't actually use their Noble Phantasms normally, at full moon even that single weakness is removed. Lancer can use this Noble Phantasm to summon portals through what his brothers are capable of dealings blows and shooting arrows. He seens to have confidence in the backfire proporcioned by Arjuna, Bhima and Karna specially. Kunti Tharaja: No Secrets Anymore; a curse cast upon every single woman in the world. In his presence, no woman can keep secrets, talking vigorously and happily everything she keeps hidden from the others. Through this, Lancer was capable of discovering his Master's affairs with human traffic before anyone between the thieves other than the one who never showed his face. His Master summoned him for tat exact function: interrogate the girls he had caught about any runaway. Dharma Yaksha Varu: Waters of Justice; a bottle where he cares the water of the lake he once encountered his father. According to Lancer, anyone who drinks the waters of that specific lake have a divine judgement put upon his or her soul. If the person is for good and needs or follows the ways of Justice, the waters will heal it from absolutely any type of injury, even from death. If the person is corrupted by evil, the water will poison it with a curse of Divine Punishment that will lead to death. His Master doesn't knew about this Noble Phantasm, so it was the perfect weapon against him. Indrastra: Oh, Lightning, Bow the Earth In Your Own Honor; once his eyes are extremelly powerful, but at the same time, costly to the one who provide Mana to him, Lancer needs a second Noble Phantasm for combat purposes other than the first two. This Noble Phantasm is a weapon used by the god Indra and was the simble of Indraprastha. It imbues to something the concept of "hitting a target with everything it got". By imbuing that concept in his spear, Lancer it will never miss it's target both when thrown and when performing a thrust. He also was capable to imbue that concept to both a single ligtning to shotdown Rider of Noon from the sky and a lightning storm to enable his Faction to retreat after the first battle against the Faction of Noon. It's a Anti-Unit and Anti-Army classification Noble Phantasm at the same time.